Can You Set Me Free?
by darknessmistess
Summary: She longs to be free. She will do anything... even if it means to get to be hated more. Can love spring from pure hatred? I suck at summeries...COMPLETE!
1. Freedom thoughts

Hiya there! I am getting bored at this point in time so this is how this fanfiction came to be....... boredom! So... I think that is a pure fanfiction of boredom... not to mention a Kagura/Inuyasha.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, never will.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Kagura, go find Inuyasha and just spy on him." Naraku said gazing out the window, as usual.  
  
"Only to spy on him." Kagura asked, though it came out more like a statement, for it had been a while since she had fought anything. "Me and Kanna will gladly dispose of him.  
  
Naraku balled his hand into a fist and Kagura knelt down, Naraku was squeezing her heart again. "You will do as I say, now go."  
  
On the way out, Kagura smiled at Kanna and Kanna smiled in understanding, they could not show affection for each other, they would never be permitted to. Kagura flew off on her feather towards where she sensed Inuyasha would be.  
  
"Inuyasha and his friends are lucky indeed," Kagura said talking to herself again, "They are free to feel sorrow, joy, bliss, regret. While I am only free to show anger, hatred and malice. I never asked to be recarnated from a half-demon. I... just... want to be free... with Kanna." Kagura looked to the horizon, "I will be free, I am the wind. Naraku needs to realize that."  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, what's bothering you?" Kagome asked in concern, " Your dog ears are all low and everything!"  
  
"Kagome... it's Kikyo..." Inuyasha sighed, "She..."  
  
"Disappeared again?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"You get depressed far to easily Inuyasha!" Miroku said as he saw Kagome have a confused look on her face, "Kagome is like a sister to you now since she let you go... so... since the jewel is with Naraku, just get it from him and Kagome won't be in danger since you know since she's a sister, she won't be in danger."  
  
Inuyasha now had a confused look on his face.  
  
"In other words," Sango came over, "If we get the jewel shard from Naraku, Kikyo will come to purify it... because she doesn't want Kagome to get the glory!"  
  
Inuyasha perked up, "Yeah, and we'll kill that Kagura and Kanna too!"  
  
No one noticed that a figure on a feather floated sadly away.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Kagura went to Naraku and told him all she knew. Which was that all he wanted was Kikyo now. While Naraku summoned Kikyo, Kagura slipped to a section of the castle.  
  
There, a lone tear of blood fell off her cheek. She just wanted to be free... Inuyasha was in a way... fighting for freedom... haunted by a dead soul. Kagura knew what she had to do. She had to try to help Inuyasha kill Naraku... and that meant for her to get Inuyasha to hate her... more than enough as he did. She needed to be free.  
  
---------------- ---------------- ---------------------  
  
I know, Introductory chapters are not my specialties, but it's gonna get better if you want me to continue. In other words, REVIEW! 


	2. Kikyo enters

Hey y'all! Sorry it took so long to update, but my sister dominates the computer... I kinda... persuaded her to let me use it... SO BE GRATEFUL!  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own anything, and neither do you.   
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Kikyo walked into the lone castle of Naraku, her soul gatherers surrounding her as usual. Curiosity had finally reached her toll when Naraku summoned hr for the first time in months. Just as she was walking down the hallway she was confronted by Kagura. Kagura was leaning against a wall, tapping her fan against her chin in impatience.  
  
"Kikyo... how much more pain will you cause Inuyasha?" Kagura said as she walked toward Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo smirked, "I will only cause him heartache to see how much he cares for me."  
  
"He cares for you a lot."  
  
"Well, that's good to know."  
  
"AND YOU DO NOT CARE!" Kagura cried as she used her wind to pin Kikyo against the wall. "YOU DO NOT CARE THAT HE LOVES YOU?! HE FEELS FOR YOU?!"  
  
Kikyo was slightly surprised and then smirked, "Let me down... and why do you suddenly feel for the dog boy?"  
  
Kagura set Kikyo down, "I envy him. He has such feeling, such compassion for one thing in everything he does. He doesn't deserve to be as heartless as me!" Kagura walked over to Kanna who had just magically appeared, "Now it is time for Naraku's plan... and my plan!"  
  
With that, Kikyo, Kagura, and Kanna disappeared.  
  
Inuyasha and his gang were awaiting the arrival of Kagura because Naraku told the gang that Kagura would be there soon. (AN: Sure! He can't do the dirty work for himself!)  
  
Kagura walked out from behind a tree. "Good evening Inuyasha." She said in her coldest tone. "Kanna and I have something to share with you." Kanna pulled on the rope from behind a tree and Kikyo emerged.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Kikyo!" Inuyasha started to run towards Kikyo.  
  
"If you take one more step, Kikyo will pay... but I will ask you first... can you set me free? Free from Naraku who holds my heart?" Kagura said in a very sad tone.  
  
But of course, "YOU"RE IN love WITH NARAKU?!"  
  
"NO!!!!!!!"  
  
"Well, if I do free you, it won't be for you, but for me." Inuyasha smirked, then saw a hurt expression on Kagura's face, but then she blinked and her cold mask was there. "Huh?"  
  
"Kanna... take away... her... soul..." Kagura said and Kanna nodded. Kanna held up her soul mirror and pointed it toward Kikyo.  
  
"NO!!!!! STOP!!!!! I BEG YOU!" Kikyo said as her souls were being wretched from her, "If you keep this up, this body will be completely empty!"  
  
Kagura turned to Inuyasha, "Her fate lies ion your hands, kill Naraku and she will be set free." Kagura, Kanna, and Kikyo flew away on the feather, Kikyo's screams still audible.  
  
"Why that!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!!! That's it! We're going to kill him!" Inuyasha said walking toward Naraku's castle.  
  
"I'm coming as well!" Miroku  
  
"Count me in!" Sango shouted, already on Kirara.  
  
"Inuyasha...... can I please come? PLEASE!!!!!!!!" Kagome said as she was begging Inuyasha on her hands and knees.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "You are like the little sister I never had. I don't want my 'sister' to get hurt. Stay here and watch over the village. And take care of Shippo."  
  
Kagome sadly nodded and went to the village.  
  
(Back in Naraku's castle)  
  
"He really does hate me..." Kagura said as she tossed the empty body of Kikyo into a cell. "Why should that bother me. I am incapable of emotion. Oh Kanna. Has Naraku put up the shield against Kikyo's soul barriers." Kanna nodded, "return her souls." Kanna did so and Kikyo remained unconscious, "We must rest Kanna, tomorrow will be a big day." Kagura sad, sadly walking to her quarters in the castle.  
  
888888   
  
All right.... I know, the chapter was very short... but I gave Kagura a little more emotion to Inuyasha. Does that make you happy? Okay! You know what to do. R&R! 


	3. Fireside thoughts

YES!!!! I finally got the computer away from my sister! Are you'll ready for the next chapter? You better be!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Nope! Don't own people in this fic.

---------

Chapter 3:

Inuyasha looked at the vast land of trees, all of those trees were in his way to rescuing Kikyo.

" Inuyasha, it is very late. We should rest." Miroku said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha growled.

" Dangit! I don't want to wait!"

" We've got to wait Inuyasha." Sango said putting her boomerang down, "We can't very well battle Naraku if we are not well rested."

Inuyasha gave out a growl of irritation and sat down cross legged against a tree. It wasn't long before the two humans fell asleep. Inuyasha gazed at the fire he built, leaving himself to his thoughts.

He sighed. He certainly was a fool and he knew it. He was chasing after a dead woman, one that wanted him dead. And he wasn't sure if Kikyo even loved him. Besides, even if she did love him, that would mean he would have to kill Kagome, his 'sister'. His memory flickered on the expression on Kagura's face in their last meeting.

He couldn't figure it out, she had looked so sad. He could've sworn that he saw a hurt expression on her face when he said that he didn't care. What surprised him even more is that he felt a little guilty for making her expression turn that way.

" Inuyasha?" Inuyasha turned, and saw his brother's companion, Rin, "Have you seen Sesshomaru-sama?"

Inuyasha snorted, "Why would I even want to see my brother?"

Rin cocked her head to one side and bit down on her bottom lip, " Sesshomaru-sama told Rin that he would be with you."

Inuyasha sighed. "Come here then."

Rin sat down. "Rin would like to know why you made Kagura feel that way."

" WHA- How did you see her......"

" Rin has been following you for a while. Rin thinks that you should be nicer to her, she is very nice." Rin said.

Inuyasha snorted, "Oh yeah?! How?!"

Rin put her head to rest on her knees, "Kagura is under Naraku's control. She tried to save me when Naraku kidnapped me...... but Naraku saw and squished something and she looked dead for days."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "What did he squeeze?"

Rin shook her head, "Rin doesn't know......" she pointed to her heart, "but it sounds like the thing in my chest."

Inuyasha was about to open his mouth and say something to Rin, but was interrupted. "Don't tell me Rin is more highly educated than you?"

Rin jumped up and gave the voices owner a hug, "Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru smiled at the little one he had come to claim as his daughter, then smirked at Inuyasha, "I hope that you won't mind me taking her back?"

" Feh! Go ahead!" Inuyasha watched from the corner of his eye as they disappeared. "Hmm.... Sounds like thing in chest......... AGHHHHH!!!!!!!" Inuyasha's eyes bugged out, Naraku had Kagura's heart!

His hatred for Kagura suddenly was directed at Naraku. How cruel could that monster be!

" Kagura......" Inuyasha whispered to the wind, "Forgive me. I didn't know...... I...... I promise I will free you from Naraku..."

( Naraku's castle)

" Did you did what I told you to do, Kagura?" Naraku questioned.

Kagura face was grim as she bowed down, "Yes MASTER Naraku." Oh how she hated saying that.

" Good! Now, go to your tower."

Kagura glanced at her sister, Kanna, "What of my sister?"

Naraku chuckled, "You want her to rest as well?" Kagura nodded, "Say it one more time.'

' This is so degrading.' Kagura thought.

" I don't here it." Naraku began to play with her heart.

He watched in pleasure as she was laying on the floor twisting in agony. She let out a loud scream, this continued throughout the night. All of the while two sensitive ears picking up the screams.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Okay! I KNOW that this chapter was boring, but hey, I am getting busier by the acorns! AND school has started! So, I will try to update soon as fast as I can! By the way, check out both of my friends stories, their ID's are Wind-Sorceress-Pluto and Plutonian Rose!!!!! You better read their stories! (To my friends ) OK! R&R!!!!!1


	4. Kikyo's pity

Hello there everybody! What'cha been up to! I don't know but I'll bet you want to read this chapter! Okay! This chapter isn't exactly the best, but read it anyway. This is main thing is going to be a Kikyo thoughts chapter as Inuyasha comes every so nearer.

Disclaimer: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!! I DON"T OWN ANYTHING! Okay! Whew! Glad that's cleared up!

8 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 4:

Kagura was thrown roughly into the room that held Kikyo. Even Kikyo's dead eyes seemed to turn more human as she looked at Kagura's state.

Kagura was lying face-down on the floor, but it was easy to se that she was coughing up blood while attempting to stand. She could tell that this heartless demon was in great pain, Naraku wouldn't stop torturing her.

"What?" Kagura said spitting out blood unknowingly at Kikyo, "Naraku wants me to guard you, you idiotic priestess!"

Kikyo sneered, her dead eyes hiding her previous feeling, "Oh? Does he not want Inuyasha's lover to get away?"

Kagura laughed in a dispirited, self-loathing chuckle that had Kikyo have a feeling that she hadn't had in years, "You got that right Dead Miko." Kagura began to cough up more blood.

She slumped against the wall, choosing to ignore the look the dead miko was giving her.

However Kikyo dwelled in her thoughts. The feeling, she now recognized it, she was feeling pity, sorrow, and anger at the same time as she looked at Kagura. No wonder Kagura wanted to be free so badly. Kikyo began to think she was more capable of feelings than she was.

It finally hit Kikyo. All Kagura could feel was hate, or the lust to kill. Whenever Kagura tried to feel something more Naraku would keep her trapped by hating him, thus making her hate the world.

Her head jerked up at the sound of timid footsteps. Kanna, the soul stealer demon of Naraku, stood at the doorway, holding that mirror still. Kikyo shrank away slightly at the sight of the mirror that could so easily kill her.

Kana didn't seem to notice her, she wen to sit down by Kagura. The frail demon gently set that evil mirror down whispered something to Kagura.

Kagura grunted and opened up her arms, Kagura gently snuggled in her arms and leaned her head against Kagura's chest. Kagura closed her arms, keeping her younger sister in a protective, yet loving hug.

Kikyo could only gape in surprise. She looked at the lovely picture the two made... the way they could always be if Naraku was dead.

Just then, the monkey robe person himself walked in, except of course he wasn't wearing his robe. He walked past the two and straight to Kikyo's cell.

"Hello Kikyo."

"Naraku, this is awfully rude of you. To have me taken prisoner when I would have just simply agreed. I want Inuyasha dead more than you."

Naraku smirked, "I just thought that you would like to see what it will be like for Inuyasha to be in here."

"You are to keep him alive?" Kikyo sounded angry at this.

Naraku chuckled, "I know very well what keeps you alive. It is not the souls that keep you amongst the living, it is your desire for Inuyasha to die, and to hurt as much as you did."

"YES! That is what I want! So why keep him alive?"

"What will you live for if I simply just kill him. Your task will be complete."

Kikyo's head drooped slightly, Naraku was right. Then Naraku let her out of the cell. "I have no more use for you. He thinks you are here, that's all that I wanted."

Kikyo stepped out of the cell and cast a forlorn glance in the two sister's direction, "so you will be using them to capture him?"

"I want you to live for as long as possible Kikyo." Naraku strode over to them, he aimed a kick to Kanna's back.

But to Kikyo's surprise Kagura's body turned and she accepted the kick for herself. Naraku had an evil smile upon his face, "All that I have to do is threaten Kanna, and Kagura will do it."

Kikyo left the castle, and then glanced back at the room she was in. " Inuyasha...... I wish you the best of luck. I hope you kill Naraku, and give her back her hope."

(((((((((((((((9 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! $$$$$$$$

I know! This chapter really sucked! Oh! And if you were wondering why Kikyo is being nice, you must remember, she was a priestess and still is............ somewhat............... R&R!


	5. Kagura's heart

Okay! I finally got the computer in my possession! That's right kiddies, I get to update again! Sorry for all the long wait, but I'm warning you, this chapter is going to get kind of confusing! Anybody but me think that the exclamation point is a weird looking symbol………….. Well, enough of that! Lets get on with Chapter 5.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

(((((((((((((((((((((((9

Chapter 5

The sun was rising, illuminating everything in the forest with a burning fire. The waters were glowing an angry red; then flashing to various colors as the sun rose slowly to kiss the sky. Strangely, nothing in the forest could be heard, save for the quiet foot steps of a half-demon and the air colliding against Kirara's body.

"Inuyasha!" Sango shouted, " I can no longer sense Naraku's aura. It's as though he's toying with us!"

Miroku closed his eyes for a moment and then let out a sigh. "I can no longer sense it either. Inuyasha?"

"If you two can't sense him what makes you think I can!"

"It looks as though you need my help after all! See, I was right!" Kagome's voice rang out from above them. The three warriors (four if you count Kirara) looked skyward to see Kagome jump from Shippo's back. She walked over to Inuyasha.

"Kagome! Get back to Kaede's village! I don't want you getting hurt! Stupid!" Inuyasha shouted as she was at his side.

Kagome frowned, "I'm not about to let my brother go down without me. Besides . . . I can sense his castle is east . . . and well . . . you're heading south."

Inuyasha's eyes flicked toward the direction her hand was pointing. He muttered a few incomprehensible words and then glared at her a moment before giving her a grunt. He shrugged and lifted Kagome onto his back. He glared at Shippo for bringing his "little sister" into danger again. Slowly he headed east, with the group following in suit.

"Master Naraku, they are coming." Kagura slowly bowed, unwillingly.

Naraku's gaze went to Kagura, "What are you sitting here for? Prepare yourself. I've decided not to keep him alive, no matter how important Kikyo is, he is getting too strong. I'm holding you in charge of disposing of him since, after all, you let Kikyo escape." (A/N: LIAR!) Naraku smirked, "Or perhaps . . . I should only send Kanna."

Kagura's body stiffened slightly. First off, she didn't want her sister fighting, period. Second, Kanna could only reflect attacks and steal souls. She didn't really have any attacks, if she were to lose her concentration . . . "No, I will do it Naraku."

Naraku chuckled, bringing her that same feeling that she was growing tired of. Hatred. That's the only emotion she could feel . . . except . . . with . . . him? She blinked in surprise, him? Inuyasha . . . she could . . . feel . . . something strange in her. It was different than cold . . . the complete opposite . . .she couldn't stand it! She frowned, there was a piece missing to this feeling. What was it?

"Kagura. I don't expect my minions to faze out on me. You are always to listen to your master." Naraku said as he squeezed her heart. He smiled in satisfaction when she fell hard on her knees and clutched her chest. "I want Inuyasha dead."

Kagura glared at his retreating form as he exited the room. Well, at least she knew what the emotion was missing. She wanted to cry, even though she could not. She was missing her heart.

Her sister entered the room, clutching her mirror tighter than usual. "Kagura . . . you're dying . . . without . . . your heart." Kanna said tears welling up in her dull eyes.

Kagura nodded, Kanna was getting smarter. "Kanna, leave this place."

"Kagura."

Kagura slowly turned her head toward Kanna, "If I live, I will come and find you. I have to fight him. He will either set me free . . . or will use his hatred to kill me."

Kanna's grip on her mirror tightened considerably as she turned to obey her sister's wishes.

"Kanna?"

Kanna slowly turned toward her sister, possibly the last time she will get to see Kagura.

"Even though I cannot feel it . . . I love you."

"Kagura . . . I love-"

"Don't say more. Just go. I cannot allow you to stay here any longer." Kagura bowed down her head and listened to the vanishing footsteps of her sister. "Inuyasha . . . please set me free . . . I can't go yet."

3

Kirara landed gently on the ground as Sango and Miroku leapt off of her. Inuyasha set Kagome down gently as he surveyed the surroundings.

Naraku's castle was there, but the grounds were different. The ground was unstable and felt as though if he tried he could swim in it. The smell of death was driving him crazy, but there were no bodies to be seen.

"Hirashokstu!" (A/N: WWWHHHZZZZZZZZZZZ)

Inuyasha's head shot up as Sango's weapon headed for a shadowed figure he couldn't see . . . but it smelled like Naraku. The figure jumped, dodging the boomerang, and gracefully landing on the roof, still shadowed. He could make out the outline of a woman.

"Who are you?" Sango shouted, the whole group was poised for battle.

The figure stepped forward, it was, of course, Kagura, but she looked different. She was dressed differently. She still wore her kimono, but it was torn above her knees, and her shoulder sleeves were torn off as well. She was extremely pale, as though there were no life to her. His gaze met hers, and in her cold eyes he could see much pain.

She lifted her fan up to her chin, tapping it. "I thought that only you would be here Inuyasha, not the humans as well."

Kagome pointed her arrow at Kagura, "What's wrong with being human?"

Kagura smirked and raised her fan. "Do you want to dance, little girl?" Blood slowly came out of her mouth and slid down her chin as she said this.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome were stunned for a moment, realizing that Kagura was going to fight them while she was injured.

Kagura grinned, "Well, let the soul's dance." She waved her fan in the air and immediately dead creatures emerged from the ground. "Oh, Monk. Don't even think about using kazanna."

"Why not!" Miroku shouted, but soon realized why. Each Zombie had a poisonous insect attached to it.

It didn't take very long for the fighting to begin. Kagome was shooting arrows at the dead, Sango and Inuyasha with their swords, and Miroku with his staff.

Inuyasha forgot the promise he made to himself about helping Kagura, to set her free. All he knew is that the scent was driving him crazy, the scent of the dead. His eyes raised to Kagura, who was perched upon the roof. Without hesitation, he swung at her.

Kagura didn't have the strength to dodge, and she knew it. She was too weakened. Then she felt it, a strange movement moving at a steady rhythm in her chest. Her eyes widened, Naraku had given her back her heart . . . it would be so much easier for her to die this way. He had planned her to die in this battle. This wasn't to kill Inuyasha or avenge Kikyo, it was his way of getting rid of a woman he had given birth to.

She stared at the impending attack with wide eyes, her time had come. She had her heart, and she was to die. Kagura closed her eyes and shouted , "I'M SORRY KANNA!" The attack hit her and she flung to the ground, as still as the dead.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((9

WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! RR to find out!


	6. Naraku's demise

Hey y'all! Sorry I've been lazy for a while . . . but school is being a real drag. Too much work! Well, don't expect anything to special because this is kinda slap-dash . . . oh well.

Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters!

Chapter 6:

Inuyasha's eyes widened as Kagura fell to the ground. What did she yell about? Kanna? What's going on? It took him a while to realize that Kagura wasn't moving . . . or breathing. The scent of death was still driving him insane, he couldn't even walk steadily, but Kagome seemed to know what he wanted to do. She started to trek toward the still demoness, but then stopped and turned toward him.

"Do you want to check, Inuyasha?"

He couldn't nod, or move for that matter. The smell surrounding him was driving him to the point of becoming a full demon. He grunted and Kagome nodded. Kagome placed one hand on the ground and the earth shook in a glow of white light. The air became fresh once more and Inuyasha could think clearly. He practically sprinted over to Kagura, not sure why he was so eager to check if she was alive. He supposed that he was guilty about not fulfilling his self-promise.

When he turned her over he noticed something, she didn't smell like Naraku. She smelled like the wind . . . as strange as that sounded. He fully turned her. Inuyasha had to suppress a shudder. His attack had hit her diagonally from the shoulder to her waist. Blood was pouring fast from her wound. "Wake-up you foolish woman!"

Kagura didn't stir.

"Hey! I mean it! Wake up!" Inuyasha shouted as he shook her shoulders rather harshly.

Kagura spit out some blood and began to breathe again, but she didn't awaken.

"Inuyasha, Naraku's presence lingers near. It seems as though he is not through with us. We should keep on guard. Put her down for a moment." Miroku said, making Inuyasha realize that he had lifted Kagura from the ground.

Sango got her weapon ready for battle, Miroku had his hand on his prayer beads, and Kagome steadied her arrow. Inuyasha set Kagura gently down and unsheathed his Tetsaiga.

"Inuyasha . . . sama . . ."

Inuyasha's eyes flicked toward the direction of the small voice, and turned to see Kanna standing next to Kagura, tears were gently falling down her face. She knelt next to Kagura's fallen body, not quite sure what to do with her alive and dead sister. "Did you . . . hate my sister . . ."

Inuyasha blinked in confusion, "No . . . yes . . . I don't know! The smell was driving me crazy!"

Kanna's usual calm demeanor changed to that of pure anguish, "You killed her . . ."

"She's not dead you stupid girl! Lay off! I'm going to protect her! I told her . . . well, I told myself, I would set her free!"

"You . . . already . . . did."

"What!"

Kanna rested her head against Kagura's chest, "She has her heart . . . she is free . . . she can finally love me." She lifted her head to look at Inuyasha. "And you."

"What!"

"Never mind the girl Inuyasha . . . focus on me!"

Inuyasha turned to behold quite a site. All of his friends were knocked unconscious against the ground, and Naraku staring at him. "That's what I plan to do, Naraku!"

"You spoiled my plan Inuyasha."

"What plan! I've come to take Kagura and Kikyo away from you!"

"Kikyo isn't here."

"Huh?"

"I lured you here as a death trap for Kagura." Naraku gestured toward where Kagura and Kanna were, "She was growing to rebellious. She might have risen against me. I cannot have weak and strong minions without their loyalty. She had to die."

Inuyasha felt the rage boil up inside of him. The rage was a deep pure hatred, such hatred was drowning his human blood away . . . He could feel it. He was transforming into his demon self, with the Tetsaiga in his hand. "So, you plan to make a murderer out of me." He took a menacing step forward as Naraku took a hesitant step backwards, "I am not Sesshomaru. However, in your case, I will make an exception. So how will you die, by claw or blade."

Naraku smirked, this was fun. Before he could open his mouth to answer he felt a holy essence fill his entire being. He cried out in agony and then fell, his body crumbling under him. Behind him was Kikyo.

"Kikyo . . ." Inuyasha transformed into his half-demon self once more. "You know what I'm feeling, don't you?"

Kikyo nodded. "I wish you luck with her, Inuyasha. Just know that I am at piece now, so it will be easier for you."

Kikyo walked over to Kagome and touched her forehead. She mumbled a spell and shuddered as the last of her soul entered Kagome. "Good-bye, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha only replied with a curt nod, afraid, as silly as it sounds, that if he were to speak she would come back from the dead and try to eat him or something. "Kirara."

"Meow!"

Kirara knew what to do. She transformed into a big two-tail and knelt down. Inuyasha put his friends on Kirara's back and watched as she took off towards Kaede's village. He approached Kagura and Kanna. Gently he picked Kagura up into his arms and turned to Kanna. "Get on my back."

Kanna hesitantly jumped on his back and Inuyasha sped off, heading to the same destination as Kirara.

I know, not the best chapter ever. Sorry to say that the next chapter will probably be the final chapter because I'm just stupid like that! Better review if you want the most spectacular and surprising ending of all time! R&R people! (Marches around like an idiot waving a flag) R&R!


	7. End

Sad to say …………………. But this is the final chapter! Sorry it took so long to update people! I just moved and then got enrolled in a new school! Curse the world for being human!

Well ………… anyway …………. On to the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 7:

Kagura shifted. She didn't want to shift. She didn't order her body to shift . . . so why was she shifting? Why? Wasn't she supposed to be dead? Kagura was so sure that Naraku had given her heart back.

_My heart . . ._ Kagura concentrated and then gasped. She could actually _feel_ her emotions. It was strange. Suddenly a light feeling made it's way into her heart. That wasn't right, she didn't feel this way before in her entire life. It scared her, she wasn't supposed to feel these things. She wasn't supposed to have emotions. Having emotions was like . . . wearing the dead mikos garbs.

This light-hearted feeling scared Kagura so much . . . but she welcomed it. The light-hearted feeling only grew when she realized that she was finally free! She could do anything she wanted to . . . heck she even wanted to . . . why did she shift again!

Kagura sprang up from the resting mat she was on and glared about the room with a lopsided smile on her face. Her glare finally settled on a plant.

She strode up to the plant and whacked it on the stem. "So it was you! Stop shifting me! I want to sleep. In fact, I think I LOVE sleeping! Heck yeah! I want to sleep all day all the time! Do you wish to know why, little insignficant plant? I have my heart back-"

"Kagura . . ."

Kagura whipped her head around to see her sister Kanna. A huge light feeling made its way throughout her entire body as she ran to her sister and picked her up, swinging her around childishly.

"Kagura . . . I think . . . you should . . . rest a bit more."

Kagura's feelings plummeted, "Why? I am scaring you Kanna?"

Kanna stared at her sister for a moment. "I . . . don't think that . . . you control . . . your feelings . . . well enough."

"Hey you little brat, is the stupid witch awake yet?" the strong, arrogant voice filled the room, until Inuyasha himself entered the room. "Oh . . . I guess you are. ACK!"

Inuyasha was cut off Kagura pounced on him. She didn't know why she did . . . she just felt like it.

"Hello Inuyasha."

"Get off of me you stupid woman! I said off! GET OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW BEFORE I CUT YOUR FREAKIN' HEAD OFF WITH TETSAIGA!"

Kagura abruptly let go and then she felt salty tears course down her cheeks as that empty feeling overcame her. She didn't know why she was crying, she just felt it was the right thing to do.

"Why do you hate me?" Kagura was bawling like a young child.

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head. "I ……….. um ………….. no?"

Kagura abruptly stopped crying. Then she leapt on him and her lips collided with his.

"Inuyasha! Wake up!"

"Huh!" Inuyasha sat up quickly and looked around him. It was still nightfall, and Kanna was still sleeping by her sister, who in turn was still unconscious and breathing shallowly. (A/N: Yup, the psychotic Kagura was just a dream!

Slowly he got up and scanned the area. Eventually his gaze landed on someone . . . a someone who had a purple flower in her bright orange hair. "Ayame? What the heck are you doing here? Shouldn't you be chasing Kouga or something?"

Ayame tilted her head, "I don't know. It kinda looked like Kagura needed some help. But, since you don't want it," she turned away to leave, and smirked when she felt a hand grab her elbow.

"Help. Her. Now."

Ayame went over to the wounded Wind Demoness and started to examine her. The woman was damaged so horribly . . . signs indicated that she was being beaten upon before the battle that her wolf had seen had even started. So, Kagura really was fighting while injured . . . that was never a good thing. She whistled softly and her wolf came toward her. The wolf handed Ayame a stone that was shaped like a rainbow, but shined like the moon. Gently, she pushed the stone into Kagura's chest and all of her wounds healed instantly.

"I'll be going now . . . just don't let Kouga sniff you." With that, Ayame left as quickly as she had come.

Inuyasha just stared at Kagura for a moment. Why did Ayame have to wake him up to ask permission to heal somebody who obviously needed to be attended to? What was up with his dream? Why was Kagura acting so weird.

_I guess that my subconscious is trying to tell me something. _He then hit himself on the head for being so dense. Of course! He needed to be prepared for when Kagura woke up. She would be feeling all sorts of emotions at once, and she wasn't used to feeling such things. In fact, Kagura might just go insane when she woke up. Nobody could be so sure.

Inuyasha sighed. This was too troublesome.

He heard a moan and his head snapped into that direction. To his great surprise, Kagura seemed to be waking up. He watched silently as she sat up and looked around. She looked left, right, and finally down. Then she immediately gave her sister a bear hug.

"Kanna." Kagura set her sister down and stood. She pulled out her fan and tapped her chin. She turned and saw Inuyasha. Her fan dropped to the ground. "Inuyasha."

"Finally awake woman?" She continued to stare at him, "What are you looking at?"

Kagura picked up her fan and started tapping her chin again. "I'm trying to figure out if I really love you."

Inuyasha blinked stupidly.

"I love you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha pinched himself. It didn't hurt, but he could feel it all the same. He wasn't dreaming.

Kagura hung her head dejectedly, "You hate me Inuyasha."

"No." He stepped toward her and kissed her cheek. He smirked when Kagura dropped her fan again. "I actually think I like you too. But . . . let's just wait until your feelings are sorted out more.

Kagura stared at him. She knew that the emotion she had been missing toward Inuyasha was love. Now that she could feel, she knew she was in love with him. He just couldn't see that. He couldn't comprehend the complexities of her emotions. But, she could wait. "I love you Inuyasha, but I can wait if you're too shy."

Inuyasha immediately was in her face, "Who said I'm shy?" He gripped her chin and kissed her full on the lips. (A/N: Don't expect more than this! This fic is rated PG!) He pulled back slowly, "There! I love you! Are you happy?"

" . . ."

"Kagura?"

" . . . How does happy feel?"

He pondered this for a moment, then he just gave her a hug. "How are you feeling now?"

Kagura leaned into his hold on pure instinct. "I feel . . . happy?"

"Yes."

Kagura stared up at him, "Will I always feel this way?"

Inuyasha smirked at her. "From now on, you will."

Some people say that love isn't real. Some people say that love is a once in a lifetime experience. Some people say that enemies can't love. Some people say that love overcomes all.

Whoever says these things are all gravely mistaken. Love isn't the same for everyone. Love feels different for each experience. Love can be an addiction, an obsession, trust, friendship, maternal, or the love a man and woman share.

For Inuyasha and Kagura, it would always be different. Their love is for them and them alone. Nobody can call them anything else, but two people in love.

The End 

I'm sorry that this was such a crappy ending. I'm not good with beginning or end. Only the middle. Goodbye whoever is still reading this fic. Please review, to give me some advice. Please don't' flame me though, but you can if you want. Nothing I can do to stop you.


End file.
